Think of the Possibilities
by merl7
Summary: Merlin knew he was special. That he had a destiny. That he was a powerful warlock. That he was a dragonlord. But this...This, he was not expecting.
1. Chapter 1

Dil had never been so excited in his life!

Finally his father entrusted him with a mission. In all of his eleven years Dil had never been allowed into the humans dimension alone. He had never understood why his father was so paranoid, he could take care of himself just fine. Oh well, his patience had paid off and now here he was; Him against the world.

He'd been given strict instructions on how he should proceed after arriving at Ealdor. Now all he had to do was keep hidden and check on the kind lady who he remembers visiting when he was small. He and his guards had had to stay hidden then too.

Quietly, he casts the concealment spell he has known since as long as he can remember. Then, he sneaks up to the window and peeks inside. To his surprise no one's home. "Hmm… ?" It appears the task may be harder to complete than he originally thought.

Taking a closer look, it seems like the place has been empty for a while. Dread starts to cloud Dils mind as he realises he's failed his first ever mission. 'What will father say?'

Luckily, hope comes in the form of a shout.

"Hunith!"

Clumsily Dil races to the other side of the small house, a huge smile taking over his face when he sees Hunith. She's riding on an old, grey horse, the bags under her eyes and the slouch in her back implying that sees had a long way to come.

"Hunith!"

"Hunith."

"How are you?"

"Did you have a nice time?"

Dil understands that in a small village each member is like family, but as everyone comes out onto the street he can't help but feel a little overwhelmed. _'These people must have really missed her.'_

"Did you see Arthur?"

"How's old Gaius?"

That stirs an old memory in Dils head, he's sure he must have heard Hunith mention Gaius last time. This annoys Dil as he's prized for his memory. He could read a book then recite the whole thing back to you word for word if he liked. _'Gaius… Gaius…'_

"Did you manage to get any more of those seeds, like last time?"

_'…Gaius…'_

"Oh, say you did. Our Jack, here, loved 'em"

_'…Gai-Gaius, Huniths friend from the city!'_

"But first, how's our Merlin getting on?"

_'He was some sort of scien-wait. Our Merlin?'_

"Yeah, he still workin' himself to the bone?"

"Fattened up yet?"

"He got himself a girl?"

Everyone was silent as Hunith finally managed to carry all her belongings into her house with the help of the villagers. Dils brow creased. _'Who's Merlin? They obviously all know him well. If he's that close to Hunith shouldn't father know about him?'_

Hunith came back outside, a large smile, matching Dils earlier expression, stretched across her face. "He's great. The city life's really agreeing with him. He's still wearing himself out over Arthur, but that _is_ to be expected. He's still staying with Gaius, who is well, and yes, he was kind enough to give us some more seeds for our bread."

The villagers all started talking as one, each happy at Huniths news.

This confused Dil even more. It sounded like Merlin had lived with Hunith at some point and had moved away, and she's happy about it. _'Not a husband then.'_ With his curiosity spiked, Dil decided he needed to know more about this Merlin.

Five hours later and Dil had managed to gather some information by listening in on Huniths conversations with each of the neighbours.

Firstly, Merlin was "A growing lad-" meaning he couldn't be that old. Second, he's "Got some time before he needs to settle down, I say." Meaning he was without a better half. Also, he "was always such a handsome boy" which Dil really didn't want to know but thought may be important later on, so he had mentally written it on his list of 'What I Know About Merlin' anyway. However, for the last half an hour they had moved onto other topics and Dil was almost ready to give up. That's when, finally, things got interesting.

"I don't know what I'll do if my Christian decides to follow in your Merlins footsteps. I mean, I'm not like you Hunith, I need somebody to take care of."

Dil stood up from his crouched position underneath the window and risked a quick glance inside. Hunith was standing with her back to the window, in what appeared to be the kitchen area. The other lady, who Dil assumed was another neighbour, was standing just out of site. Hunith had her head bowed down slightly, Dil guessed looking into a cup of hot water.

Sitting back down under the window sill, even though they wouldn't be able to see him anyway, he paid careful attention to what he was hearing.

"I mean, he's my son, my boy, if he- Oh, don't get me wrong, I know Merlin's your son too! It's just-"

That's when Dil stopped listening. _'Son! Son! Ohhhh, no no, no. Father is not going to be happy.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Idarutt regretted not being able to visit Hunith.

It had been a tradition in his family for over a thousand years to safeguard the females of his line. So, unlike most of his peers, he had ventured back into the human realm every five years or so to check-up on his own. Many believed this to be unnecessary effort on his part, but he believed it to be his duty.

This year however, he had been unable to venture forth into the human realm due to disruption within the court. He was well aware that, after the tragedy of twelve years past, people were losing faith in him as a leader. It wasn't that they didn't trust his judgement, no; he had been a fair and kind ruler all these years. It was the ever arising issue that is his age.

After the loss of his heir, he had had to sire once more, and fortunately it had been to a male. To this day he was unsure of what would have happened otherwise.

Nadilaan had been born, and although the loss of his eldest was still great, the people rest assured that they would never be without a ruler.

So, these eleven years later, he had regretfully sent Nadilaan to check upon Hunith unaccompanied.

Idarutt was pondering Nadilaans whereabouts, for it had been hours since he had sent the boy away, when the door to his council chambers opened to reveal his son, along with his sons personal guards. Idarutt had told the guards to await the heir at The Shift. Choosing to entrust his son to venture forth alone and develop some independence, after all he will need it.

"Nadilaan, were you delayed?" Idarutt knew he could sometimes be harsh on his son, but after the loss of Narils, he tended to become troubled a lot faster regarding his boys safety.

With a slight bow he was quick to respond "No Father."

At this, Idarutt raised his eyebrows, surveying his son curiously. "Yet you are nearly six hours late."

Nadilaan hesitated slightly at the disapproving slant of his fathers mouth, then hurried into explanation. "Yes Father. I did as I was instructed and travelled to the village of Ealdor within the humans land. However, when I visited the given home, I found it empty." He was quick to assure his father, when the older mans brow creased in concern. "Luckily, I found Hunith travelling home on an old horse." At this the worry left Idarutts face and he signalled for his son to continue. "She was greeted by the villagers and spoke of a city. She mentioned Gaius, the scientist if I remember rightly."

A smirk stole over Idarutts face at his sons willingness to impress. "Yes, quite. The physician."

With the families trademark smile across his face his son continued "She also mentioned someone by the name of Merlin." Nadilaan paused to take in his fathers reaction to the name. After all, he could have known about this Merlin all along.

However, the reappearing forehead crease told otherwise. "Merlin?" _'A husband perhaps?'_

With anticipation Nadilaan clarified "Yes, Merlin. She spoke of him often. The villagers all asked after him as well."

'_Hmm… She has been on her own for so long. Maybe…'_

"I thought, at first, that he could be a partner."

'_Oh? Not a husband then? But, then…'_

"However, he lives in a city so far away and Hunith expressed that he was still in want of a wife."

With the crease deepening Idarutt asked "And did you discover the identity of this Merlin?"

Nadilaan didn't know how his father would take the news that Hunith may have mothered unwed, so was hasty to get the revelation over and done with. "Well. You see. Merlin is Huniths son?" And, so, ended up voicing it as a question rather than a statement.

'_What!'_ "Merlin is Huniths son?" He couldn't help the glare that accompanied his question._ 'As if I wouldn't know if Hunith had had a son. I mean, fair enough if it was of late. But one that was old enough to leave its mother. No.'_

"Err, that is, Merlin is Huniths son." Nadilaan was so nervous by now that he had taken a step back at the sheer force of his fathers glare.

'_The boy is surely mistaken.'_ Idarutts crease smoothed slightly as he contemplated his sons certainty. "You are possitive?"

Nadilaan nodded once before adding "Yes father, she confirmed it herself." His fathers pensiveness was unhinging.

'_A son! Son. But how is that possi-wait._ Huniths_ son. My grandson… MY GRANDSON!' _Nadilaan was becoming more and more confused as his father paced_. 'We have another edition to our world, stuck in the humans realm! The boy is surely distressed. He wouldn't understand his powers. Of course, Hunith wouldn't be able to explain, as she doesn't know of us herself.'_ "Nadilaan." The boy shot to attention as his father stopped pacing and faced him. "Where did Hunith say this Merlin was staying?"

Nadilaan may not have understood his fathers motives but he understood the urgency in his voice. "Camelot, father."

**Review? Let me know what you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

Leon had noticed it about an hour ago.

He had been a Knight for just over seven years now, and a hunter even longer. So when training practice had finished he'd noticed right away.

At first he'd been worried for the Prince. It was only normal that he would assume it was Arthur that was in trouble. Again. However, when the Prince had separated from the group, leaving the armoury, his perspective had changed.

Merlin was being followed.

So far Leon hadn't said anything _'For all I know Merlin may be completely aware that he has a stalker.'_ After all, if he was in trouble he would have told Arthur, right?

However, after Merlin had finished cleaning the Princes weaponry Leon was reluctant to let Merlin leave on his own. So, after a short "See you later." He left the other Knights and hurried after the Princes manservant.

"Merlin!" At the sound of his name, he turned and, after a confused glance, smiled broadly back at Leon. Everyone knew Merlin never followed propriety, but still Leon was a bit taken back at the warm welcome he received.

"Sir Leon. Is there anything I can help you with?" The smile never left his face as he waited for Leon to catch up with him.

"Merlin, I…" Leon and Merlin had never really had a proper conversation outside the line of duty and now that Merlin was staring so expectantly at him Leon found himself lost for words. Then he spotted the stalker over Merlins shoulder and shook himself. He was a Knight after all. It's his duty to protect Camelots people and he wasn't about to let Merlin walk off into potential danger. "I was just wondering if you'd be interested in a-a trip to the market?" _'I suppose that could have gone smoother... However, we do need to go somewhere noisy so the stalker can't overhear us.'_

Merlin looked quite perplexed, he wasn't used to conversing with any of the Knights, let alone be invited anywhere by one. He should really be getting back to Arthur, but he didn't want to pass up on an offer of friendship. Especially from someone willing to overlook rank and titles. "Erm… yeah, sure. Why not? When do you want to go?" Merlins well known smile once again stretched across his face as he spoke.

'_Phew.'_ "I was thinking now, if that's alright by you?" The anticipation seemed to show in his voice, as Merlin visibly shrugged off his excuses with a quick smile. He could always catch up with his chores later.

"Yeah, that's fine. Is there anything you want to get in particular?" They started to discuss the best place to purchase riding gloves as they walked towards the market. With Leon constantly checking his peripheral vision for the mystery stalker, Merlin continued to be oblivious.

An hour later Leon had almost forgotten about the stalker, he'd become so swept up in Merlins stories and sense of humour. "Then Will jumped out of nowhere. He'd been following me the whole time!" Merlin burst into laughter at the end of his story, then, slowly realising he was the only one laughing, coughed and good naturedly continued "I suppose you had to be there." His smile faltered slightly as he noticed Leon had stopped walking. "Leon?"

'_How could I have forgotten! Where's the-there he is. I need to let Merlin know. I shouldn't have gotten side-tracked!'_ Leon stepped forward when he noticed Merlins worried face "Merlin, there's something I need to tell you." He gestured to the side, out of the way. Merlin nodded and was quick to follow.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Merlin was becoming worried now and it showed in the crease forming on his forehead.

"Merlin, are you aware that…that you're being followed." Leon watched his face for signs of fear but could only distinguish confusion.

"What? How-why would I be followed?"

"I don't know why and I don't recognise the person, but for the past couple of hours someone's been following you." _'Strange, Merlin doesn't know why or even who. I hope this isn't serious, I can't let any harm come to Merlin.'_

The crease between Merlins brows smoothed as he seemed to resolve whatever had been going through his head, as he requested "Where?"

Uncertainly Leon gestured towards the stall in which the stalker was dwelling, prepared to run after the man who had just been exposed, he was shocked when the man simply smiled and started to walk towards them.

Once again, a crease formed between Merlins brows.

**Please let me know your thoughts so far and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dwinzon had been bored since his early retirement after the war.

So to say he was happy to be called to the leaders castle, would be a major understatement. He'd spent several of his last twelve or so years, experimenting with self-made replicas of The Shift. Most of which had failed miserably, however this last year he'd made substantial progress in his practices. Who knows, five years from now, everybody in Zabia could have their own, miniature version of The Shift.

Dwinzon hadn't seen Idarutt look so passionate about anything since his second son had been born, but today he had been completely overwhelming. Scrolls had hovered over and in front of him as he marched around ordering everybody about, making arrangements with councillors, deciding specifics with workers of all kinds of varieties and the whole time, his son, Nadilaan, had been following him, looking totally lost.

When he'd entered the council chambers Idarutt had marched right up to him and exclaimed "And, of course, first of all, we'll need to find the boy! Dwinzon, that's where you come in"

Dwinzon was completely and utterly amazed at the sheer joy and anxiety that had radiated from their leader. No one had seen that gigantic, trademark smile spread across Idarutts face for a couple of years and now… now it was breath-taking.

Dwinzon has always been up for a challenge and as Idarutt had explained his task his excitement had grown and grown. He had been given a firm set of instructions; find Merlin- simple, yet not exactly easy. All he had known of this individual was that he was supposedly staying in a human city called Camelot.

'_Looks like he's important whoever he is. Look at the chaos in here.'_

Idarutts dulcet tones had broken him out of his reverie. "Well?"

"Certainly. It shall be an honour to fulfil such a quest." Idarutt had then done the impossible and smiled even wider. He had started to look slightly deranged, so, with an enthusiastic bow, Dwinzon had departed for Camelot.

Now, Dwinzon stood gazing up at the castle of Camelot. He had missed this; the excitement, the uncertainty, following his gut instinct. He'd been one of the, no, the best tracker during the war and was rewarded for such by being granted an early retirement by Idarutt himself. Not many of his leaders people can claim an early retirement and at the time it had been an honour. However as the years drew by Dwinzon had realised that without a career, there is not much for a tracker to do in the world. He'd tried travelling for a while, but had soon had to cease due to the birth of his son. After Galadhanu had turned six, he had become an apprentice in Earth magic, leaving Dwinzon, once again, restless. That's when he had turned to experimentation, a year later starting his research on The Shift.

However, this was where he belonged, tracking. The sensor magic thrummed through his temples pleasantly as he searched through the masses thoughts for one word in particular; Merlin.

He followed the guidance of his magic as it pulled him towards an unknown destination. Before he knew it he was standing besides Camelots training field, watching a line of Knights all listen to their leader as he ranted about something or other.

'_A Knight perhaps? Hmm…No, somewhere over to the side.'_ Dwinzon scrutinised a group of servants, all of which were chattering away, paying no attention to the Knights in front of them. _'Definitely over there. Now, there are one, two… four men. One is going to be Merlin. I wonder if he's a servant to one of these Knights…'_

Dwinzon spent another twenty minutes surveying the four men, and had cancelled it down to one of two of the men, before the training session before him finished and the orderly groups became mingled as everyone set to find their masters.

Dwinzons magic stirred as his magic detected Merlin approach. As the two men he'd suspected had headed in separate directions, Dwinzon pinpointed his target and labelled him the mystery Merlin. _'Got you.'_

Now all he had to do was decide how best to approach the man.

Dwinzon watched as Merlin spoke to the leader, then as the groups dispersed, Merlin and his leader heading into a large, stone building_. 'A weaponry maybe?'_ Then, as Merlin exited alone. _'Great. I'll just head over and-'_

"Merlin!"

An hour later, Dwinzon was still following Merlin and, if he'd heard correctly, Sir Leon before he got another chance to introduce himself.

"Where?"

As Sir Leon gestured over towards him, Dwinzon stepped out into the street relieved that he finally had his chance to introduce himself, even if Merlin wasn't alone as he'd intended him to be.

With a friendly smile to cover up his apprehension, Dwinzon started to approach the two younger men. As he drew nearer both of the mens stances seemed to change.

Merlin had been open and friendly all afternoon, laughing and joking around, he'd then converted to confusion as his friend, Leon, pointed Dwinzon out. Now, he stood suspicious, disbelieving of the smile plastered across Dwinzons face but also seemingly open to persuasion. His eyes shone of weariness as he turned to face the approaching figure fully.

Sir Leon had been edgy and on alert, slowly relaxing as he listened to his companion, but now he showed nothing but astonishment. Dwinzon had taken him completely by surprise in revealing himself, and the Knight was now unsure of whether he should be on defence or not. So, with a frown he repeatedly shot glances between Merlin and 'The Stalker.'

Dwinzon was quite shocked by the pairs reactions. He'd expected Sir Leon, as a Knight, to demand an explanation of some sort, but he simply looked to Merlin for guidance. And Merlin, well, for a peasant he seemed too calm in the face of a possible threat_. 'Hmm…strange.'_

As he came to a halt directly in front of Merlin his smile grew broader. Reaching out a hand which Merlin curiously accepted he stated "Merlin of Ealdor, or should I say Camelot? It's a pleasure."

At the mention of Ealdor his posture had relaxed and now he seemed mildly apologetic as he tentatively smiled in return. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" Sir Leon however, looked to be growing even more confused, if not relieved at the peaceful greeting.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm Dwinzon of Zabia, and I do believe your friend is Sir Leon, a Knight of Camelot I presume." He then offered his hand to the Knight, trying to ignore the confused crease that had returned to Merlins brow.

Leon nodded as he accepted the offered hand, uncertain of his presence. He once again looked to Merlin, but the boy was too busy contemplating the turn of events to notice.

After a moment of thought, in the hope of more information Merlin asked "You know of Ealdor?"

"Not so much, you see, just that in which I've been told." Leon seemed completely confused now, but Merlin, however, seemed to be considering his next question_. 'I wonder if he regularly has to dig for information.' _Dwinzon had been instructed to be vague in his explanations, but to try and get a sense of the boys knowledge and power. He had hoped to avoid such questioning but Merlin seemed quite intrigued with his identity. _'It was to be expected, but how to distract the boy…'_ "Are you staying with Gaius, here in Camelot?"

That seemed to stop the boys train of thought, "You know Gaius?" His smile seemed more genuine as he continued without waiting for an answer. "Would you like me to take you to see him?"

Sir Leons mind had been put at rest, so with a smile he clapped Merlin on the back. "Well, I can see that you'll be fine Merlin, I'll just leave the pair of you to become better acquainted." He sent a nod in Dwinzons direction. "Nice meeting you, maybe I'll see you around." And with one last squeeze to Merlins shoulder he was gone.

Ignoring Merlins previous questions Dwinzon persisted on his mission for information "So, how old are you now?"

The younger man seemed quite taken aback by the question but answered anyway "Oh, erm, nearly twenty years."

Dwinzon raised his eyebrows as they started to stole through the market _'I wonder what Idarutt could need with a teenager.'_ "And how long have you lived in Camelot?"

"Just over two years." Merlin was obviously amused "Is this an interrogation?" he chuckled.

"Wha- "He was taken aback before realising the boy was joking. "Oh. Sorry. It's just I've heard so much about you. I'm just curious." He smiled at Merlin, enjoying the friendly aura he emitted. _'Weird, if I didn't know he was kin I wouldn't have been able to sense it. It's almost as if he's hiding his power. I wonder why he was never introduced to our world…'_

"From Gaius?"

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he had lost track of what they'd been discussing. "Sorry?"

Merlin chucked slightly at Dwinsons frown "You say you've heard so much about me. Is that from Gaius?"

"Oh, oh no." He shook his head in understanding and smiled once more. "No, I've never met Gaius." He knew he was confusing the lad, but he was told not to lie to the boy, not when it could put doubt on their trustworthiness later on.

Merlins forehead creased once more.

"So, Merlin, where's your father?" he continued hoping to distract him from asking the obvious.

Merlin looked up in shock, an unreadable emotion flickering across his face as he stuttered. "You-you know-" He shook his head slightly. "-knew, my father?"

He looked so hopeful that Dwinzon regretted his answer. "No, I'm sorry." He watched Merlins disappointment as the boy looked down, before saying "Did something happen to him?"

For a second he thought Merlin wasn't going to answer him, or he was going to question him again, but then he whispered in a small voice. "He-he died. It was about a year ago, I'd never known him. Then, I met him… But, I lost him again…" He let out a small shy before looking up again. "How do you know Gaius?"

'_By the sounds of it, his father never told him of us. That is, if his father was one of us…Hmm…But surely, if his grandfather was amongst us he would have come for the boy by now…'_ An idea formed in his mind as he looked upon the thoughtful crease upon Merlins forehead _'No, it can't be. But-Oh, oh my.'_

Ignoring Merlins question, he smiled broadly and took hold of the others hand once more. "It was nice meeting you Merlin. I hope to see you again soon but I must be going now." He gazed into the boys face one last time, searching for similarities and becoming excited by what he found.

With one last laugh, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaius was never allowed a day of rest.

Many assumed that, being the court physician, he mainly sat inside concocting tonics. How wrong they were.

With the King, his ward, the Prince, his Knights and Gaius's own ward, Merlin, he hardly had a moment to spare. So, one afternoon, when he'd finished giving the Knights some balm for the bruises they gained during training practice, Gaius was pleasantly surprised to find he was quite alone.

After a minute of mentally checking his list of chores, and finding he had completed his work for the day, he let out a happy sigh and settled down at his lunch table to study the soil samples Hunith had left him.

She had visited for a few days and had brought the sample along in the hopes that Gaius could come up with a reason for the field beside the woods being unfertile. They hadn't experienced problems with any of the other patches of land, but for some reason, not one crop would grow besides the forest. Gaius had been quick to assure his old friend that he would try his hardest to unravel the mystery as soon as he had some spare time, and they had moved on to discuss more pleasant developments. One of which was Merlins success in Camelot. Hunith was openly proud of her son as she listened to his adventures, the smile never leaving her face her entire visit. Only Gaius was privy to the tears that had fallen when she had said goodbye. Merlin was still asleep and she hadn't wanted to wake him.

Of course, Merlin had predicted this, so had said his farewell to his mother the night before.

Gaius' work was interrupted as Merlin himself appeared, returning home after a long day working for the Prince. Gaius looked up to see the scowl cross the younger mans face. "What's happened?"

Merlin jumped as he hadn't noticed his mentors presence and then stomped over, the picture of dejection. "Arthur." _'As always.'_ He plopped down on the chair opposite Gaius, crossing his arms on the table and hunching over in misery. "He thinks I don't work hard enough, so he's making me work in the stables all day tomorrow. Hmph." With that he dropped his head down onto his folded arms.

"And what had you done, or should I say what hadn't you done, to make the Prince conclude such a thing?"

Merlins answer came as an exasperated mumble into his arms.

Gaius raised his eyebrow and persisted "What was that Merlin?"

Finally, Merlin sat up properly and repeated "I spent the afternoon visiting the market with Sir Leon."

The infamous eyebrow rose even higher as Gaius took this in. "I didn't realise you and Sir Leon were such good friends." He then sat back in his chair, pausing his research.

"Well, we weren't. But, well, he asked me today and I thought, why not?" Merlin mirrored Gaius' stance, leaning back in his chair as their eyes met.

"So, you decided to desert your duties?" The disapproval was obvious in his tone as his eyebrow continued to rise.

"I suppose I-" Merlins brow creased as he seemed to remember something. "I-Gaius, do you know somebody called Dwins? No, not Dwins…erm, Dwin…Dwinsin? Dwinson? Dwinzon, yeah Dwinzon. Do you know somebody called Dwinzon?"

The question took Gaius by surprise, wiping the older mans disapproval from his mind as he considered the question. "Dwinzon? Hmm…" _'Dwinzon…'_ "Nothing comes to mind. Should I?"

"Oh, it's just that I met-well-I was approached by a man today. He introduced himself as Dwinzon of Zabia and he knew of me as Merlin of Ealdor, he-er-he asked me if I was staying with you, but when I asked, said that he'd never met you before. He mentioned Balinor." The crease deepened as Merlin took in Gaius' sceptical expression.

"Do have any more information about this Dwinzon?" Gaius asked as he stood and walked over to his collection of books. He started scanning titles as he awaited Merlins reply.

"Erm, apart from that he's from Zabia?" Merlin squinted up at the ceiling in thought for a moment before looking back at his mentor. "He'd heard about me from someone, I assumed he meant you at the time. But now…"

'_Dwinzon of Zabia, who knows about Merlin…' _"A friend of your mothers perhaps?" He continued to search through his piles of books as Merlin lifted his eyebrows at the suggestion.

"That would make sense. Why didn't I think of that?" Merlin then realised what Gaius was doing. "What are you looking for?"

"Hmm?" Gaius tilted his head towards the younger man briefly before answering. "Oh, I've never heard of a place that goes by the name of Zabia. I thought perhaps it would be wise to gather some information, you never know."

Merlin jumped up from his seat and headed towards the opposite section of books. "Right."

Two hours later, it was now dark outside, and they hadn't managed to find anything on the mysterious 'Zabia.'

'_Well, this is peculiar. It's not on any of the maps of Avalon, or even the few we have of beyond… Surely, there would be something about it. Not even in the trading or history documents. The only thing I can think of is, maybe, this isn't a city. Maybe, hmm…'_

The sound of a book being slammed shut could be heard. "Urg. There's nothing here Gaius. Now what?"

"Hmm…" _'Dwinzon of Zabia. Zabia. Zabia'_ Gaius leaned back in his chair as he mused things over. "Merlin, did you notice anything peculiar about this man?" He leaned forward as he questioned the boy he saw as a son.

"Well, apart from all the questions? There was something…It was just a feeling, but it was almost as if I could…er, well, almost as if I could sense him?" The younger man was lying on his front, on the floor, surrounded by books. As he tried to describe his experience, he turned onto his side and looked up at the elder man. Running a hand through his dark, messy hair, he continued with a sigh. "It's hard to explain. It's almost as if he was-was calling to me? Well, not calling, but-" He sat up agitated at his inability to explain. "-I could feel something. A vibe, maybe? A-an aura? I could sense _something_…" He frowned down at the floor in thought.

'_Well, maybe we've been going about this in completely the wrong manner.'_ Gaius stood up and headed towards the door.

Scrambling to catch up with him, Merlin called "Where are you going?"

Chuckling at the boys antics Gaius replied "I have an idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Galadhanu had never seen his father so excited.

Galadhanu (commonly referred to as Hans) had been working with Earth magic since the tender age of six. This meant that for the past four and a half years he had spent most of his days with his mentor, Xach. Xach was Idarutts right hand man when it came to Earth magic, so, expectedly, he had been a wise and knowing tutor. He had seen the potential in Hans when he had visited his old colleague, Dwinzon, and had come across his comrades son sitting in the front yard.

Those many years ago Xach had been astounded to find the young lad creating blossoms upon the tree that he sat under. Of course, he had demanded to know who had taught him such a skill when he was so young. After learning of the boys natural gift, Xach had all but ordered Dwinzon to allow his son to become his apprentice. It was a first for Xach but he had been adamant that Hans be educated.

This meant that Hans hardly saw his father and when he did it was brief. They mainly talked of their learnings and so Hans most often saw his father frustrated and tired. Granting that, he knew that his father was passionate about what he did, even if he never showed it outside of his work.

It was for these reasons that it came as such a shock to the ten year old when his father sped past almost cackling. In his haste Dwinzon raced straight past Hans without noticing he had done so, compelling the boy to call out to him. "Father? Father!" _'What's going on?'_ Confused by his fathers antics, Hans abandoned the pot of water he had been holding and ran after him.

Dwinzon hurried through the town, eager to speak with their leader, completely unaware of his only son calling out to him.

"Father!" Hans was attracting quite a bit of attention from those working outside but he shrugged this off as he raced after his unusually joyful father. "Father!"

Suddenly, Hans was pushed forward by an aggressive force. _'Oh no.'_ "Ah... Oomph." _'Not again.'_ Looking up at the retreating figure of his father climbing the castle steps, Hans began to dust himself off as he got to his feet. As soon as he was standing, he was once again thrust forward by an immense force. This time lying on his back, Hans looked expectantly up into the amused face of _'Dil.'_

"I thought I told you not to come near my castle again? Huh, seems you're even dumber than you look." Dil let out a snicker as he looked down at the younger boy sprawled across the dusty fall.

'_Just my luck.'_ Getting up again, Hans looked back once more at where his father had disappeared before answering. "Since when has it been_ your_ castle?"

Narrowing his eyes, Dil took a step forward. "Since I was born heir to the leader." Smirking again, he looked the other boy up and down. "Unlike you, I actually have duties to fulfil. So, I think you should get out of here before you make me late."

'_Yeah right.'_ "Oh, and what duties would they be? Learning how to push people around with your magic?"

However, this only seemed to amuse Dil. "You liked my new trick I take it? Learned that a couple of weeks ago, should come in handy I reckon."

Hans was about to reply when a shout was heard from within the castle. Seeing a confused face reflected back at him from Dil, Hans, one again, began to approach the castle.

Realising what Hans was up to, Dil ran forward, pushing Hans back with his magic yet again. Hans was surprised to see Dil stop and peak around the corner of the castle entrance. Coming up behind him, he asked "I thought this was _your_ castle?" After receiving a dirty look in reply, Hans leaned behind the older boy. Both boys checked the hallway for adults before Dil began to, automatically, lead the way.

Hans had never been inside the castle before and was awed by its vastness. Wide, decorated corridors were curiously empty. _'Where is everyone?'_ Tapestries of historic battles were hung along the walls. The newest showing the war his father had participated in. The floors were made of a shiny, grey stone Hans had never seen before. The ceiling were dotted with floating, Safire, balls of light. It would have overwhelmed him if he wasn't distracted by the sound of his father- _'Wait. Is he… laughing?'_

Hans once again felt the force of Dils magic stopping him from walking any further. This time however, Hans realised it was due to them reaching the source of the commotion. Following Dils example, Hans placed his ear against the polished, wooden door and eagerly listened.

What they heard, however, didn't make much sense to Hans.

"This is excellent news! It would put the people at rest and assure them that they won't be left without a worthy leader." The trademark crease formed between Dils brow at Dwinzons words. Unable to look inside, Hans imagined their leaders scowl at such an implication. He was surely proven correct when his father continued. "Not that Nadilaan is unworthy that is. But the people worry over his age, and this, this is the perfect solution."

"Yes, yes, now tell me of him. What is he like? Does he know of his powers?" Idarutt sounded impatient.

Hurrying to reply, Dwinzon almost chortled "He is much like you Idarutt. Not in his build but in his face. He shares your smile and your eyes."

It was quiet for a moment before Idarutt replied. "And his powers?"

Due to the fact that Dwinzon was his father, Hans could hear the frown in his voice to begin with. "Well, I could not detect anything at first, but he must be very powerful. He was managing to successfully hide his magic aura. If I hadn't known it was there, I don't think I would have even noticed it."

Hans once again tried to picture Idarutts expression as he replied. "He concealed his aura? Hmm… Did you discover his age?" Hans decided he had a small smile on his face.

"Twenty years of age and he's been living in the city for two."

The boys had to strain to hear their leaders mumbled reply. "How could I not have known?" Then speaking louder Idarutt continued "Does he know of his power?"

"I couldn't say. However, there's something I think I should mention."

Hans could hear the frown return to his fathers face. Glancing at Dil, he noticed the other boy seemed not only confused but a little horrified. He stood with his ear against the door, eyes wide as he stared at something only he could see_. 'When did he get so tense? Does he know what they're on about, I wonder?'_

"As I said, I could hardly sense the boys magic, however, what I could sense…"

"Yes?" Idarutt sounded annoyed but Hans liked to imagine him looking worried.

"Well, there was something, err…Well, something off about it."

"Off?" Now Idarutt sounded completely astonished. "What do you mean, off?"

"Well, not off, but different. It was like no magic I've come across before. It was definitely our magic, but I think it wasn't wholly ours."

"You mean to say, that Merlin has magic of the humans?" Idarutt sounded exasperated. "Well, it's to be expected. If he's grown up in their world, he's going to have picked up some off their magic. You should know this!"

There was a pause; Hans decided their leader was giving his father a disappointed look. This could not have been the case, as his father replied "No, I mean, of course he had magic of the humans. Yet, there was something else there. Something I couldn't put a name to."

"You're sure?"

"Of course."

"Well, this can only be good news. We may not know the source presently, however, magic is magic and no matter what kind, it is adding to his power, which, by the sounds of it, is already great." The sound of hands being clapped together in motivation could be heard. "Now that we know where he is, there is no reason for my grandson to remain ignorant. I shall meet him."

Galadhanu gasped and looked to a now more than horrified, frozen Nadilaan.

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.**

**Please review...**


	7. Chapter 7

Geoffrey loved reading.

It not only gave him a chance to relax but it allowed him to further his knowledge of the world. He'd read every book inside of Camelots library, no matter what the content Geoffrey would have read it. This meant that, over the years, he had come to become a source of information for the King. Allowing him to make a name for himself by becoming, not only to court librarian, but a man in which the King would turn to when in need.

Geoffrey was proud of his accomplishments and prized the fact that he was trusted to guard Camelots written knowledge.

However, even though he had some of the most valuable texts at his disposal, he always found himself going back to one book in particular. "A Forgotten Race" He sat back in his chair overlooking the library as he gazed down at his all-time favourite story.

It was a strange story. He was never quite sure what it was that he found so remarkable, but then again this only seemed to increase the books appeal. It was the life-story of a character called Ailith, which, in its self, was peculiar as the few fiction books that were homed inside the library were about men and the adventures they had been on.

Ailith is a simple girl; the daughter of a stable-hand; the maid to the local Lord. She desires to marry and one day dreamed of meeting the perfect man. In Geoffreys eyes, it was all very feminine. This, however, is when the tale becomes interesting. One day, when travelling home from work, Ailith meets such a man. He has the most striking, indigo eyes, a mop of sandy coloured hair, a lean but strong build and a smile that took her breath away. Not wanting to appear too eager, Ailith did nothing but smile in return that night. Typically, from there on in, they meet repeatedly, until Ailith believes herself in love. Bizarrely, the reader is never informed of this mans name, only that he appeared perfect in every manner.

Soon, she finds herself with child and has never been happier. The man, however, distances himself from her, more and more as the due date approaches. He seems to become almost despondent. The baby is born a healthy boy and becomes a turning point for the plot of the story. The man brakes down as he learns of the childs gender, declaring that he loves Ailith and that it's not fair. This only confuses Ailith, who then demands an explanation as to what her lover is talking of. The mans explanation is completely farfetched.

The man talks of another realm, a place called Zabia, a place he calls home. He talks of Zabian law. No female can enter the realm, as "the gift" is only passed onto males. This means that this Zabia is home to a population made up entirely of males. He tells Ailith that, in order to carry on their legacy, his people are permitted to sire within the human realm and to bring their sons home with them. Then, once again, the man brakes down in sobs.

Ailith is confused by this information and questions this so called "gift." The man simply states that it's a form of magic that is inherited by the male of their race, and then he proceeds to declare his love for Ailith. Of course, the next day he and their child are nowhere to be found.

It was a simple story and not one that was appreciated by many. It is for this reason that Geoffrey was shocked to over-hear a conversation about the place mentioned within his favourite tale.

Geoffrey was not deaf.

Contrary to what people may believe, he could hear perfectly well. When those who came to Camelots library put shelves of books between themselves and Geoffrey, they tended to forget this.

So, one evening, it was nothing new for the court physician and the Princes manservant to talk as if alone, whilst surfing through the many texts available. What was new was for Geoffreys interest to be spiked.

Slyly standing and sneaking across the room until he was the opposite side to the bookcase to the others, he listened intently to what was being said.

"Maybe we need to look at a different range of texts. So far, we've been focusing on history and geography texts, so, it may be wise to take a look into some mythology or literature. Zabia could be a fictional place perhaps."

"You mean, you think he was making it up?"

"It's possible, but from what I've heard of this Dwinzon it's more likely that we're simply ill informed. Here, you can start with these."

'_Gaius? Merlin? How could they have heard of such a place? It appears someone who has read the text has been sardonic with them. But then, who has read the text?'_

Geoffrey was abruptly snapped out of his pondering by Merlins whiny, tired voice complaining. "But Gaius! Did I not tell you I've got to spend tomorrow cleaning out the stables and it's dark alr-"

"Well, the sooner we start the sooner we can finish, right Merlin?"

Geoffrey heard Merlins sigh as he walked back to his desk and smiled. The Princes manservant may not have like work but he never failed to make Geoffrey appreciate his place in life.

He returned to his seat, picking up his book in the process. _'This is the life.'_

**Please let me know what you think so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tucker liked his job.

He had been working as a stable-hand for just under six months and, already, he knew he would spend his life amongst the horses.

There was a major bonus to working in _Camelots_ stables especially; Prince Arthurs manservant, Merlin. The Prince regularly gave Merlin a day to work in the stables, meaning Tucker wasn't really needed.

On these days he'd find himself doing one of two things; Earning extra money by helping out the trainers with the less obedient horses, or, occasionally, falling asleep in the hay. Not that he'd ever admit to the second occurrence.

It was for this reason that Tucker found himself settled amongst the hay, his hat pulled down over his face. Merlin had, once again, been ordered to clean out the stables, giving Tucker a days paid holiday. He was just about to fall into the world of dreams when he was brought back to reality by a voice calling out. Worried that he might get caught, Tucker leant around the pile of hay hiding him, to see if it was anyone who would report him.

Tucker was surprised to see an unknown man approaching Merlin. _'Must o' been callin' Merlin. Funny that. I thought I knew ev'ryone 'round here. Hmm…'_

Tucker watched as the stranger strode closer, taking in his appearance. He was tall and slim, but with obvious muscle and age. He had light brown hair that curled slightly, a thin, matured mouth and excited, wide, brown eyes. When he spoke, his voice was oddly smooth. It sounded almost rehearsed.

"Merlin." The boy in question stood with his back to Tucker, so he couldn't see his reaction. "Strange. I thought you were a manservant? Had a change of heart?" The man wore a friendly smile on his face as he spoke, but even Tucker could tell he was excited about something.

'_Huh? Guess he's not from 'round 'ere then.'_

Merlin sounded just as surprised. "Oh. Oh, erm, no. I am a manservant, I mean. This is just for today." He shrugged as he explained, then continued. "I wasn't expecting to see you in the stables, come here often?"

The other man gave out a low chuckle before answering. "No, I can't say I do."

There was a pause, as if Merlin was waiting for the man to continue, and when he realised he wasn't going to, he hurried on to ask "Right, would you like me to help you saddle a horse? Or do you need to choose one first? I'd avoid that one if I were you." He said, gesturing towards a chestnut stallion. "That's Arthurs and he gets a bit possessive about it, I mean, it's just a horse, right? But, no, this one time, I let a visiting Knight take him out for a ride and I ended up in here for the next three days!" He let out a sigh before turning back to the man expectantly.

"I'm not here for a horse, Merlin." The man hadn't stopped smiling yet.

"Oh? Is there something else I can help you with?" Tucker could hear the confusion in his tone and had to admit _'The guy isn't exactly bein' helpful. Look at him, just standin' there smilin'. Poor Merlin doesn't know if he's comin' or goin'.'_

"Yes, yes there is, but, first, can you get some time off?"

Merlin was visibly taken aback by the request. "Err." He looked around himself, as if looking for an answer. "I'm not sure." He tilted his head to the side in question. "Has this got something to do with Zabia?"

Looking extremely pleased, the mans smile broadened. "This has everything to do with Zabia."

Leaning on his shovel, Merlin leaned forward as he spoke. "You never did tell me where that was?" After the man did nothing but lift his eyebrow in reply, Merlin continued. "You know Dwinzon, you're not giving me a lot to work with here. I don't even know how you know me."

'_What! Who is this guy?'_

Merlin sighed heavily before putting his shovel down. "Why do I need time off?"

"So I can take you to Zabia of course." The man chuckled again, then, stepping closer to Merlin he outstretched his hand. "You can come back whenever you like, but…" Suddenly, his eyes flashed a striking gold.

'_Oh. Oh. Oh! He's a-oh no.'_

"I think you'll like it there." Both men looked down into the mans outstretched palm to see a miniature whirlwind spinning about his hand.

After what seemed like an age, Merlin looked up into the mans face and whispered. "Ok."

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. Please review and let me know what you are and are not liking so far. Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur was rarely alone.

On the occasions when he found himself without a fellow Knight, Royal or Guard about, he still had a servant at hand. So, when he was blessed with a few lone minutes, he revelled in his own company.

He laid spread eagled on top of his duvet in a very un-princely manner. He had seen his chance when Merlin had ditched him yesterday for Sir Leon. Of all people! His manservant was conveniently spending the day in the stables. His Father was visiting one of the highest ranked Knights, Sir Benedict, and would not return until night fall. Most of the elder Knights had accompanied the King. Some had guard duty. The others had all been generously even a day off to visit their families, most of which lived in the lands around the borders, quite a way away from the inner-city, by the 'charitable' Prince Arthur._ And now for my reward…Perfect, silence._ He blissfully closed his eyes and listened to the hustle and bustle of the city below. _Well, almost perfect._

Breathing out a contented sigh he rolled over and inhaled the scent of lavender off of his ruby bed sheets.

After a few minutes he turned onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow and looked out of his window at the bright, never-ending sky…

_...Fantastic. I'm bored. Who would have thought? I finally have a moment to myself and all I can think about is going to search for some adventure or a challenge._ He let out a heavy breath. _Maybe I should go and check on Merlin. Knowing him he's not even in the stables yet._

Just as Arthur was pushing himself upright on the bed, a loud knock sounded on his door.

"Sire? It's Sir Kay."

Running his hand through his tousled hair, he replied. "Enter."

The door swung open to reveal Sir Kay followed closely by another man Arthur didn't recognise. Standing, Arthur crossed his arms and asked "Has something happened?"

The man accompanying Sir Kay stood respectfully behind the Knight with his eyes downcast. However, when Arthur looked closer, he noticed that he was shaking slightly and his bottom lip was being abused by nervous teeth. He kept scratching his left hand as if out of worry or silent fear. The Prince then turned his attention towards Sir Kay himself, the elder man stood proud and tall, as anyone with his title should. His expression gave nothing away, as he had been trained. However, Arthur knew his Knights, knew how their bodies worked. Meaning, he knew that Sir Kay was uneasy by the way his shoulder were tensed, as if prepared, not for a fight, but for taking a blow.

"Sire, I was standing guard at the Castle entrance when Tucker here-a stable-hand-" He added at Arthurs raised eyebrow. "-Tucker tried to run passed." When Arthurs second eyebrow rose to join the first, Kay hurried to explain. "He was coming to see you. It appears that-" The Knight glanced back at the shaken labourer. "-that, your manservant, Merlin has been…" The Knight seemed reluctant to continue.

_What's Merlin got himself into now?_

"Yes?" He prompted. He glanced longingly at the bed. _If only..._

"Well, it appears Merlin has been, err, kidnapped, Sire." The Knight glanced back at Tucker appearing doubtful.

Arthur, nevertheless, was sceptical. _Kidnapped? Merlin? Who'd want to kidnap Merlin? _He was snapped out of his disbelieving inoperativeness, however, when Sir Kay continued.

He lowered his eyebrows, awkward, and spoke in a rush, as if trying to get it over with.

"…By a sorcerer."

But to Arthur it seemed to last years.


	10. Chapter 10

Maisar and Beldeth were a team.

They often travelled to the human realm together for various reasons, mainly to guard the heir, Nadilaan.

They were frequently chosen by their leader for missions such as these because of their opposing powers.

Maisar was a master of disguise. He could make the most powerful illusions seen for centuries. With the snap of his fingers, an entire army could appear missing. Unlike most illusionists his work wasn't confined to visual effects. He could disguise a scream as birdsong, a rustle of leaves as footsteps. On his own Maisar was a daunting opponent. However, partnered with Beldeth he became one half of an unrelenting duo.

Beldeth was the greatest warrior around. He had fighting magic like no other. He could literally tear a person apart without so much as touching them. He had had the honour of being offered the role of leading the army under Idarutts rule, however Beldeth was wise enough to realise he wasn't a leader, he was a fighter. So, to everyones surprise, he had reluctantly turned down the offer. He lived to be unregretful of his decision.

Maisar and Beldeth were never as happy as they were when working alongside each other.

Maisar stood pondering their instructions, as Beldeth secured the surrounding area. _If this Merlin fellow is so important, surely we should have accompanied Dwinzon in collecting him?_ He watched as the other man emerged out of the bushes. _Anything could happen to him on the journey to meet us…_ Beldeth dropped the pile of wood he had been hovering behind him. _It's not as if Dwinzon would be any good defending the guy if they did run into trouble. _He watched his friend attempt to light a fire. _What are we meant to do whilst we wait?_ A blackbird flew out of the tree he was leaning on_. It looks like it's going to rain soon._ A small fire started_. Then we'll be stuck waiting in the rain for them to turn up..._ A strong wind blew and the fire fizzled out_. …What do we do if they don't turn up?_ A huff could be heard as Beldeth restarted his attempts at a fire. _We don't even know how long we're meant to be waiting!_ A stick hit him in the face making him jump.

"A little help would be nice you know!"

"You only have to ask." Maisar pushed off the tree and walked over to stand beside his friends crouching form.

"What's got into you today? You're not normally so thoughtful."

He looked down into his companions brown eyes. "I'm just not used to all this waiting. I don't like being idle."

Beldeth snorted, shaking his head, he gestured at the pile of wood in front of them and asked "A little help?"

"Oh, right." With a wave of his hand, a fire roared to life. Seeing the frown on his friends face, he was quick to reassure him. "Don't worry, we all have one."

A smile passed over Beldeths face, as he stood and faced him. "One what?"

Returning the smile, he explained "One spell. You know, a spell you can't quite master. Your's just happens to be fire." He gave the other man a pat on the shoulder in comfort.

He was shoved, roughly, to the side in return. "Oh, really? And what, may I ask, is yours?"

Laughing, he replied. "Mine? I don't have one."

Beldeth stepped closer, suspiciously searching Maisars face. "You're lieing."

Chuckling at his friends antics, he shook his head. "N-" Just then, a voice could be heard approaching. With a nod of the head to his partner, he sent a wave of magic over the camp.

They watched as Dwinzon appeared, walking through the trees, closely followed by a young man who must be the mysterious Merlin they had heard so much about.

_Not what I was expecting. But, then again, I didn't know what to expect._

"Maisar! It's Dwinzon… Maisar! They should be around here somewhere."

He and Beldeth looked at each other as he lifted the illusion.

"Oh! There you are… Maisar, Beldeth, this is Merlin." Dwinzon stood back and let Merlin step through the bushes into the clearing.

Merlin walked forward, a mixture of confusion and surprise showing on his face. A huge smile stretched across his face as he said "Hello."

_He reminds me of someone…_

"Are you going to Zabia as well?"

Dwinzon was obviously over excited about something as he jumped in and answered for them. "They're here to make sure we get there safely." He then ushered Merlin over to sit by the fire and gestured for them to join him. Taking the best seat leaning against a big, oak tree, Dwinzon then went on to tell Merlin how much he would love Zabia and all the best things about their home.

Maisar widened his eyes at Beldeth and nodded his head towards where Dwinzon was gesturing wildly with his arms. _What's up with him?_

Beldeth only shrugged.

In reply he let out a sigh _…This is going to be a long night._


	11. Chapter 11

Sir Kay was nothing if not professional.

He had spent a large portion of his life training to be a Knight. He was the second son of Lord Edmund of Camelot, so he had been tutored from a young age on the ways of court. Whilst working tirelessly to perfect his fighting techniques since he had been given his first, proper, sword at the age of ten. Sir Kay prided himself for being a perfectionist and ever since he had been Knighted he had taken every criticism thrown his way by the Prince and used it to improve himself.

Nevertheless, even though he had been trained in the art of keeping a neutral expression, no matter the situation, he couldn't help the slight twitch of his lips at the expression on Prince Arthurs face.

As soon as it happened he looked away from the Prince, silently admonishing his behaviour.

The situation was not amusing in the least. A man had been kidnapped by a dangerous sorcerer. _There is nothing funny about that_.

Once he had his expression securely under control, Sir Kay looked to his Prince once more. His lip twitched. _Again!_

The expression on Prince Arthurs face was priceless.

It appeared that he had taken him so completely by surprise that his 'royal mask' had dropped, revealing his true emotions.

Prince Arthur was _completely_ gobsmacked.

Sir Kay had never seen him be so genuine before.

A nervous cough from Tucker shook them out of their thoughts. They both turned to see him shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"…Tucker is it?" At the stable-hands nod, the Prince continued. "I need you to tell me exactly what you saw." Tucker nodded again. "…Alright. So, you were in the stables…" he prompted.

Tucker realised he was expected to reply and hurried to relay what he had seen to the Prince.

Arthur paced as he listened to Tuckers explanation, occasionally interrupting to ask a question or clarify an assumption. His mask was set firmly back in place.

_It doesn't make sense. What would a sorcerer want with the Princes manservant?_ He stood patiently as ever for his next orders.

The Prince stopped his pacing as soon as Tucker finished his story. "Zabia?" The Prince pressed. "You're certain that is what he said?"

"Yes, Sire." The stable-hand assured. "Zabia, 'e said."

With a frown, Prince Arthur turned to his Knight. "Have you ever heard of a Zabia? It can't be a Kingdom otherwise I would know of it. Is it a Tavern? An establishment of some sort?"

…_Zabia?_ He was slightly disappointed with his inability to help and slightly intrigued by this new puzzle. To discover a place unknown to either the Prince of Camelot or one of his Knights was quite a feat. "I can't say I've ever heard of a Zabia, Sire."

The Prince raised his eyebrows and decided, "Tucker, you may return to your work. Sir Kay, we need to pay Gaius a visit." Then, with an uncharacteristic nod of gratitude to the stable-hand, he strode out of the room.

Guiding poor Tucker out of the Princes chambers, Sir Kay hurried to follow.

The physicians chambers had been empty, nevertheless, after a short search of the castle, they had found the older man in the library.

The healer had been searching through the many books available, however, after a brief description of what had transpired Gaius was soon in need of a chair to sit down on.

"Have you sent someone after them?" They were sitting at one of the two large tables available in the castles library. Open books littered the surface, implying that the physician had been there quite a while.

The Prince sighed before answering the greying mans question. "There would be no way of dissecting their trail from that of all the other people travelling throughout the city this time of day. There was no struggle so there tracks would be even more camouflaged. The only way we can rescue Merlin is to find out where this _Zabia_ is."

_Poor Gaius._ Sir Kay had grown fond of the elder man over the years. After being cared for by the physician repeatedly, he couldn't help the trickle of affection that had developed. His friend grimaced at the Princes words.

After a moment of silence, in which Gaius seemed to be having an internal debate, the older man sighed and looked up to meet the Princes eyes. "That is precisely what I've been trying to achieve." Confusion coloured the others faces before he continued and told them of Merlins experience the day before and informed them that none of his research had rewarded him with any answers.

_Now what will we do?_

Even more puzzled than before; the Prince seemed to be thinking along the same lines as his shoulders rounded slightly. Just as Arthur straightened, ready to discuss the options left open to them, a gravelly voice drew their attention.

"Sire, if I may?"

They all turned to see a very pleased Geoffrey standing before them.

**Please Review!**


End file.
